


【莫萨】南瓜头先生和小幽灵

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, warning is joking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 2017万圣贺文南瓜头先生之所以叫南瓜头先生，是因为他弄丢了自己的头，所以他找了一个南瓜来代替自己的头；小幽灵之所以叫小幽灵，是因为他弄丢了自己的记忆，所以他一直都还保持着像是个小孩子的样子。（这其实就是两个失忆的死人结伴找记忆的故事）





	【莫萨】南瓜头先生和小幽灵

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的！本来不想写万圣节贺文因为要考试……但是某位朋友提醒了我一下我就，控制不住自己了orz谁叫我最喜欢万圣节呢呜呜呜qwq我还是来发文了呜呜呜qwq谁叫我最喜欢万圣节呢谁叫我是ghost呢呜呜呜（谁来祝我节日快乐？）

您今天找到弄丢的头了吗？”

“没有。”

“您想找回您的头吗？”

“想。”

“您今天找到弄丢的记忆了吗？”

“还没呢！”

“您想找回您的记忆吗？”

“当然想啦！”

发尖的风带起了门口的风铃，那个银白色的小东西在每一位客人进出门的时候发出清脆细微的声音，金属条碰撞的声音跟着发尖的风一起远去。那些金属条中间的水晶挂坠上还吊着一张小纸片，写着不知道哪片死域的语言，反正没有哪天纸片上面是一样的内容，也就没人在意了，除了失恋的女妖们。

小幽灵兴高采烈地跟在看不出情绪的南瓜头先生身后，他像个真正的小孩子似的又蹦又跳，红色亮片的宫廷小礼服也兴高采烈地闪着光。南瓜头先生黑色的天鹅绒外套则闷沉许多，几乎是闷闷不乐地闪着一点微弱而细碎的光，用小幽灵的话来说就大概是“隐约的星光”。

 

Je crois que j'ai changé, /我想我已经变了

qu'est ce qui m'arrive? /我怎么了？

南瓜头先生和小幽灵在一起很久了。

不，不是那个在一起，只是结伴行动结伴生活罢了。

 

小幽灵不会做菜，不仅是不会，每次让他进厨房他都能搞出一场爆炸。

南瓜头先生只能顶着哭声和浓烟冲进破烂不堪的厨房，用仅存的一点东西做些甜品来哄哭泣的孩子，然后捧着自己的南瓜头用一团空气思考人生，长叹一口气之后毅然决然地拉着小幽灵直冲购物街，顶着日用品商店的售货员“诶呀您又来啦是不是厨房又炸掉啦是不是还要那些一样的东西呢？”的眼神接过对方递过来早有准备的一大包东西，点都不点的付了钱拉着已经不哭了眼角却还有点红的小幽灵继续采购，从面粉明胶买到草莓猪腿，一路上的商家都喜欢拿着柜台后面准备好的糖果送给小幽灵，还没等他们回到家，南瓜头先生的头早就被拿过去盛给小幽灵的糖果了。

 

今天的南瓜头先生也不敢让小幽灵进厨房。

今天的南瓜头先生也带着小幽灵出去采购。

今天的南瓜头先生的头也被拿去装糖果了。

今天的南瓜头先生也和小幽灵生活在一起。

今天的南瓜头先生，也和小幽灵，在一起。

 

这是那年的时光不会想过的事呢。

 

avec le danger j'ai pris congé, /我带着危险离开

je crois que je dérive. /我确信我脱离了控制

南瓜头先生并不是从最早开始就是南瓜头先生的。

他当然不是。

他一定是一位绅士，一位先生，他穿着精致得体的宫廷礼服，黑色天鹅绒外套上还嵌着一些闪光的碎钻，黑曜石的领花扣着有着精致花边的领巾。他看起来很优雅，很精致，很冷静，甚至不像一个死人。

除了他没有头。

还就这样没有头的在街上乱逛。

当那些死人再也受不了一个没有了头所以连记忆也几乎都没有了的白痴一样的家伙在街上像一个衣架子一样晃来晃去大半年之后，他们合伙送了南瓜头先生一个价值不菲、不会损坏不会变形不会过期的精雕南瓜头来庆祝他来这片死域第二百一十九天。

……虽然说南瓜头这玩意儿精雕不精雕也不怎么看出来就是了。

……虽说这种日子也没什么好庆祝的就是了。

不过南瓜头先生还是很感谢大家，并且用自己仅存的记忆拼凑出一份谱子送给大家当作谢礼，还收获了一个工作——教别人音乐。反正死了的人有无尽的时间来打发，南瓜头先生还能赚点钱做甜品吃……他吃不了，最后只能送人。

 

Sans vous déranger, /虽然没有使您困扰

mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? /但是我怎么了？

小幽灵是在说不清楚到底是哪一天的某一天遇到南瓜头先生的。

他们都只能记得那天南瓜头先生都做了些什么甜品： 萨尔茨堡小园子。

和提拉米苏。

“带我走？”小幽灵懵懵地看向南瓜头先生。

“什么？”南瓜头先生更加懵地看向小幽灵。

“带我走。”小幽灵认真地看向南瓜头先生。

没有人注意到小幽灵长高了一点点。

更不会有人相信南瓜头先生同意了。

 

je veux déménager, me ménager, /我想要离开，自己控制自己

qui m'aime me suive. /爱我的人跟我走吧

小幽灵总是喜欢跟南瓜头先生说“我爱你”。

他也说不清楚自己为什么会这样做。

南瓜头先生更没把小幽灵的告白放在心上，毕竟小幽灵总是用协奏曲和“给您一千个吻”捧回一把玫瑰花。

那些死去的玫瑰在死域又变回了生前鲜艳的样子，南瓜头先生会用清水把红艳的玫瑰盛在细长的玻璃瓶中，钢琴旁边摆了一支，窗台上摆了一支，他和小幽灵的床头也摆了一支。

在死域，枯萎的重新鲜嫩，脱水的重新舒展，掉落的长回枝头，死去的重新复生。 那些散进风里的声音会再一次回到喉咙里，那些被错过的书信会从灰烬中长出，那些错失而被打碎的爱会重新生根发芽。

那些记忆终究会回到它们最初的地方。

 

J'ai pas l'intention de devenir quelqu'un, /我没有想要成为什么

j'ai pas l'impression de faire que du bien. /我不觉得我做得好

小幽灵并不是从最早开始就是小幽灵的。

他当然不是。

他一定是一位绅士，一位先生，他穿着精致得体的宫廷礼服，红色的礼服外套上还嵌着闪光的亮片，他的马甲上也亮闪闪的。他看起来很优雅，很活泼，过于活泼，甚至不像一个死人。

除了他没有记忆。

还就这样没有记忆的在街上乱逛。

当那些死人再也受不了一个没有了记忆所以肆无忌惮地像个孩子一样的家伙在街上像一个真正的孩子一样蹦来蹦去大半年之后，他们一起眼睁睁地看见南瓜头先生把小幽灵捡回了家来庆祝小幽灵来这片死域第二百一十九天。

……虽然说南瓜头先生根本不知道小幽灵到底来了几天还是小幽灵告诉他的就是了。

……虽然说这根本没啥好庆祝的就是了。

不过小幽灵还是很开心，特别特别的开心，于是他用厨房做出了夹心的多层巧克力球来答谢南瓜头先生，而且没有损伤厨房，南瓜头先生非常开心地吃……他吃不了，最后还是只能送人。 小幽灵特别特别开心，南瓜头先生看着别人吃着本该属于自己的巧克力球特别不开心。

 

J'ai perdu la pression du lendemain, /我失去了对明天的期盼

j'espère qu'on pourra se serrer la main. /我希望我们能够握握手

南瓜头先生就这样草率地把自己的厨房分享给了小幽灵。

于是小幽灵用漫天的面粉把厨房炸了。

他想做个欧培拉蛋糕跟南瓜头先生一起分享的来着。

……虽然南瓜头先生是真的吃不了任何东西的就是了。

……虽然他们不仅没吃到蛋糕还失去了厨房就是了。

最后南瓜头先生只能用奶油起司来哄哭着的 ~~（半透明的已经死掉好久的其实并不是小孩子的）~~ 小孩子，然后去购物街采购回来一个新的厨房。

 

Mon quotidien m'a rongeait, /我的生活使我日益憔悴

qu'est ce qui m'arrive? /我怎么了？

南瓜头先生也会做噩梦。

很神奇吧，死掉的家伙也会做噩梦什么的，更别说这个死掉的家伙连头都没有，他难道是用心脏思考的吗？

南瓜头先生坐起来看着自己掌心的纹路，他没有一个嘴角能扯出任何弧度。

不过严谨点说，那也不是噩梦，那只能说是过去的记忆。

_他们渐渐停止了喘息和笑声，他们能在彼此的眼中看见细碎的烛火，他们的指尖下彼此的脉搏却没有放慢分毫。他们指间的墨水干涸在皮肤上，他们的手指仿佛被粘在了一起，他们却不想冒着扯下血肉的危险扯开他们握紧的双手，任由彼此的温度顺着他们没有半丝缝隙的交握的手之间传递开来。对方能在他琥珀似的眼睛之中看见自己，他也能在对方海面一般的眼睛之中看见自己。他们指间的墨水仿佛将他们粘在了一起，血肉似乎都长合在了一起，他们的心跳顺着每一根脉搏流淌，直到他们的呼吸融为一体。唇上传来轻微的温度，纤长的睫毛拂在彼此的脸上，像是蝴蝶的振翼柔软地蹭过皮肤。_

南瓜头先生近乎是迷茫地看着自己掌心的纹路，指间的茧子，和指腹上一些细碎的伤痕。

_ 他像是往常一样起床，穿衣洗漱，扣紧自己的袖口，却对着干净平滑的手腕露出了质疑的表情——这次他的衬衫没有刺痛背上的伤口，这次他的手腕上没有未愈合的伤口，这次他的身上没有苦修带留下的刺孔——这次那个人还没有死。  _

南瓜头先生也会做噩梦。

很神奇吧，死掉的家伙也会做噩梦什么的，更别说这个死掉的家伙连头都没有——他难道是用心脏思考的吗？

南瓜头先生坐起来看着自己掌心的纹路，指间的茧子，和指腹上一些细碎的伤痕，他没有一个嘴角能扯出任何弧度。

 

j'ai trop songé, même allongé, l'esprit dérive. /我甚至特别想躺在地上，放任胡思乱想

Je me sens piégé, /我感觉自己上当了

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? /我到底怎么了？

小幽灵也会做一些梦。

很神奇吧，他笑起来，转头看向床头的玻璃瓶里南瓜头先生摆上的玫瑰，死掉的家伙也会做梦什么的，更别说他还没有什么记忆，他难道是完全靠自己想象出来一个梦吗？

这不可能。

梦里总是现实的影射，将现实的骨肉剥离然后披上幻想的皮囊，就是一个不真实却也足够真实的梦。

_他与一个人面对面站着。他穿着他们第一次也是最后一次见到他时的那套闪光的黑色礼服，他能隐约看见对方穿着某场宴会时的黑色天鹅绒礼服。音乐响起的时候，他伸开双臂向对方走来，对方则用女士的舞步向自己走去。他们的左手空荡荡地举在空中，直到他们握紧了彼此的手，他的右手落在了他的腰上，对方的右手则落在了他握着他的腰的手臂上。他在他第一次把对方拉近时对他说到，对方却熟视无睹一般地完成了四次漂亮的踢腿，在最后一次将腿向后收回时对方轻声开口。他用自己的脚微踢了两下那个缝隙，带着甜美的笑意正正地看向对方。头顶的灯洒下的光笼罩了他们两个人，仅仅是他们两个人。他们完成了两个快速的舞步，光线却如影随形，坚定地隔绝开周围看不清一切的黑暗。对方在两个像是华尔兹里的舞步的进退中看清了他蓝色的眼睛。他们转换着舞步，握紧对方旋转，他们就这样在原地旋转，在光下看清彼此。对方在踏着舞步绕着他旋转时问道，他的声音几乎淹没在了音乐之中。他带着对方划开一个弧形，他们踩着进退的舞步，对方则会在几个舞步之后用脚尖划开一个漂亮的弧线。他们面对面踏着舞步，看着彼此向着一个不明白的方向滑去，在一个停顿之后握紧彼此开始旋转。_

小幽灵把自己蜷缩起来看着床头的玫瑰，仿佛能看见把玫瑰插进瓶子里的南瓜头先生。

_他们没再接着说下去了。对方在旋转的时候跳起，脚在空中划开长度不同的圆形，最后再落回地上用脚尖划开一条漂亮的弧线，接着用另一只脚划开另一条漂亮的弧线。他在对方在他手下旋转时看着对方，他在对方的舞步结束之后将他搂入怀中。光线之外的黑暗突然沸腾了起来。那些黑暗不顾一切地翻滚着靠近他们两个人，那些黑暗发出了声音，那些黑暗藏在玫瑰下将毒液灌进去，那些黑暗将所有的光压缩成一个光点之后吞没了握着手的他们。最后一点炭火熄灭了。对方睁开眼睛。他的脸慢慢的苍白下来。对方在他面前跪下。“我们之间尚未燃起的爱被时光的金砂熄灭，那些金砂将真相刻画成了另一个形状。”最后的一点灰烬随着温度一起被不知道从哪里泄露出来的冷风吹散。 _

小幽灵也会做一些梦。

很神奇吧，他笑起来，把自己蜷缩起来看着床头的玫瑰，仿佛能看见把玫瑰插进瓶子里的南瓜头先生，死掉的家伙也会做梦什么的，更别说他还没有什么记忆，他难道是完全靠自己想象出来一个梦吗？

这不可能——梦里总是现实的影射，将现实的骨肉剥离然后披上幻想的皮囊，就是一个不真实却也足够真实的梦。

 

je me suis rangé, j'ai replongé, /我重新规规矩矩地生活，我又回到了原先的状态

南瓜头先生之所以叫南瓜头先生，是因为他弄丢了自己的头，所以他找了一个南瓜来代替自己的头。

小幽灵之所以叫小幽灵，是因为他弄丢了自己的记忆，所以他一直都还保持着像是个小孩子的样子。

 

qui m'aime me suive. /爱我的人跟着我

j'ai bien l'intention de faire mon chemin, /我想要走自己的路

“您今天找到弄丢的头了吗？”

“没有。”

“您想找回您的头吗？”

“大概想。”

“您今天找到弄丢的记忆了吗？”

“还没呢！”

“您想找回您的记忆吗？”

“应该想吧。”

发尖的风带起了门口的风铃，那个银白色的小东西在每一位客人进出门的时候发出清脆细微的声音，金属条碰撞的声音跟着发尖的风一起远去。那些金属条中间的水晶挂坠上还吊着一张小纸片，写着不知道哪片死域的语言，反正没有哪天纸片上面是一样的内容，也就没人在意了，除了失恋的女妖们。

南瓜头先生翻过两次纸片，一次是在他第一次来，一次是带着第一次来的小幽灵，那两次纸片上写的明明白白就是法语。

小幽灵兴高采烈地跟在看不出情绪的南瓜头先生身后，他像个真正的小孩子似的又蹦又跳，红色亮片的宫廷小礼服也兴高采烈地闪着光。南瓜头先生黑色的天鹅绒外套则闷沉许多，几乎是闷闷不乐地闪着一点微弱而细碎的光，用小幽灵的话来说就大概是“隐约的星光”。

他们离开了这片死域。

 

j'ai comme l'impression de partir de loin. /我感觉要从很远的地方开始

Je me met la pression face à mon destin, /我以压力直面命运

他们就这样开始找起了自己丢失的东西，虽然说他们也不知道能在哪里找回来，也不知道还能不能找回来。

那将会是一条很长很长的路，从来没有活人能达到的彼岸，他们的旅程不能以时间为尺，也不能以距离为度。

他们不知道自己会离开多久，他们也不知道自己终究能不能回到他们相遇的那个带着甜点香味的地方。

那些梦扰乱了他们为数不多的记忆。

他们也说不清自己到底想不想找回头和记忆了。

 

j'espère qu'on pourra se serrer la main. /我希望我们能够握握手

其实他们都知道自己的东西在彼此那里。

小幽灵不会平白无故地变高，南瓜头先生也不会平白无故地收养一只小幽灵。

只不过他们都不说罢了。

不会有人会平白无故地进入你的梦留下爱和吻的。

 

Entre les sourires, /微笑之间

trop de soupirs, /太多的感叹

他们一起踏过了一片又一片的死域，小幽灵还是蹦蹦跳跳地穿着他那件红色亮片的礼服，南瓜头先生也还是穿着他那套闪着微光的黑色天鹅绒礼服。

小幽灵还是一遍又一遍地对着南瓜头先生说“我爱你”。

南瓜头先生还是不许小幽灵做东西吃怕他炸掉整个营地。

他们都有点想家里的红玫瑰了。

 

je vois le temps passer entre mes mains. /我看到指缝间流下的时间

他们看见时间突然从他们脚下流淌出来，像是一条由金砂铺成的河流，单薄美丽，宏伟壮观，像是一首壮大的交响曲流淌，承载了一切心跳和死亡，黑暗潜伏在周围衬托时间的光明。

金砂被十二月的冷风卷起扑到他们脸上，像是落下了一把音符，轻柔而甜美。

南瓜头先生的头和小幽灵的记忆都沉睡在这条金砂河流里。

_ “萨列里。”莫扎特又叫了一遍，他的嘴唇像是即将掉落枝头的玫瑰花瓣，金发上沾染了不少砂糖粉似的雪花，黑袍上也是，像是白色的绒羽那样美好，指尖泛出漂亮的玫瑰粉，他轻轻地咳了一声，像是很久没有说过话了似的，带着嘶哑，“您没有杀死我。”  _

莫扎特朝他笑到，阳光汇成一束落到他的脸上，给他勾了一层模糊的轮廓，他微眯起眼抬手挡住阳光，侧过头来朝萨列里笑到，像是他们曾经第一次见面时递出谱子时那样笑着。莫扎特就只是笑着，唇角洒下一点阳光，像是没擦干净的砂糖碎末。

_“莫扎特，我爱你。”萨列里看着莫扎特鼓的不能再鼓的腮帮子又叫了他一声“沃菲”。春天的阳光给他们镶上了一圈金边，莫扎特闪耀的像是不灭的星星，永夜之中的烛光，他指尖涌出的音符翻飞，金色的音符奏响了上帝的乐章。_

萨列里也朝他笑到，他琥珀色的眼睛是柔软的，纤长的睫毛在脸上投下细碎的阴影，他柔软的唇微弯，苍白的皮肤也染上了玫瑰花的血色。阳光落在他的身上，就像十二月的雪花落了他满身，给他整个人镶了一圈不真实的毛边，他黑发的发尖泛出金色。

_谁说夜晚就是黑暗呢，莫扎特盯着疲惫地睡去的萨列里，在对方的唇上印下一个吻，仿佛想将这份爱情纹进对方的胸膛，纹进每一寸血肉。_

_夜晚也有无尽的星光，萨列里在莫扎特轻吻上自己的眼睛时轻轻地颤动了一下眼睑，睫毛像是蝴蝶的翅膀尖轻抚过唇瓣，一个吻飘进心房。_

他们在彼此鲜活的唇上落下一个带着呼吸中的水汽的吻。

 

Je veux plus courir, /我想要奔跑

ne plus m'enfuir, /不再逃避

“您今天找到弄丢的头了吗？”

“找到了。”

“您想找回您的头吗？”

“不想。”

“您今天找到弄丢的记忆了吗？”

“找到了！”

“您想找回您的记忆吗？”

“不想。”

发尖的风带起了门口的风铃，那个银白色的小东西在每一位客人进出门的时候发出清脆细微的声音，金属条碰撞的声音跟着发尖的风一起远去。那些金属条中间的水晶挂坠上还吊着一张小纸片，写着不知道哪片死域的语言，反正没有哪天纸片上面是一样的内容，也就没人在意了，除了失恋的女妖们。

南瓜头先生翻过两次纸片，一次是在他第一次来，一次是带着第一次来的小幽灵，那两次纸片上写的明明白白就是法语。

莫扎特兴高采烈地跟在看不出情绪的萨列里身后，他像个真正的小孩子似的又蹦又跳，红色亮片的宫廷小礼服也兴高采烈地闪着光。萨列里黑色的天鹅绒外套则闷沉许多，几乎是闷闷不乐地闪着一点微弱而细碎的光，用莫扎特的话来说就大概是“隐约的星光”。

他们回到了这片死域。

 

j'espère qu'on pourra se serrer la main. /我希望我们能够握握手

南瓜头先生之所以叫南瓜头先生，是因为他弄丢了自己的头，所以他找了一个南瓜来代替自己的头。

小幽灵之所以叫小幽灵，是因为他弄丢了自己的记忆，所以他一直都还保持着像是个小孩子的样子。

他们住在一片死域，床头的玻璃瓶中盛着鲜红的玫瑰，发尖的风带起的纸片上写的明明白白就是法语。

南瓜头先生和小幽灵在一起很久了。 就是那个在一起，他们可不仅仅是结伴行动结伴生活。

 

在死域，枯萎的重新鲜嫩，脱水的重新舒展，掉落的长回枝头，死去的重新复生。

那些散进风里的声音会再一次回到喉咙里，那些被错过的书信会从灰烬中长出，那些错失而被打碎的爱会重新生根发芽。 那些记忆终究会回到它们最初的地方。

 

这是那年的时光不会想过的事呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节快乐！！！  
> 还是写了文orz果然考试之前不摸鱼是世界八大奇迹orz  
> 文中那些斜线下划线的句子都来自我没放出来的文，一大部分是圣诞节贺文w也算是一个小小的剧透啦233  
> ……如果觉得写着写着文风突然又冷了，大概怪我换了bgm（bgm：mmp关我屁事？？？）  
> ……本来想欢快到底的  
> ……结果半途发现自己有点圆不过来萨聚聚的头这个问题了救命【被萨聚聚拿着小刀拖出去砍头  
> 大家能看的看心就好w  
> （悄咪咪地求评论）


End file.
